cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cerule
Category:Nations Category:New Pacific Order Category:Member of New Pacific Order In November 2006, the fascist regime posing as a democratic government became too much for a lot of people to handle, many left in search of a new place where people worked together for each other. Cerule was founded by a quiet outcast group, who did not want to fight the government, but instead peacefully leave, on the south-eastern edge of Equitas Lake. The citizens live in a communist-type society, but the Emperor usually oversees the country from a Monarchist throne. Government and Politics Cerule is ruled by kriegsdrachen, proud member of the New Pacific Order. Financial • Purchase Transactions: 1205 • Income Tax: 28% • Total Income Taxes Collected: $396,973,820.65 • Total Expenses Over Time: $379,970,150.69 • Bills Paid: $155,622,455.14 • Purchases Over Time: $224,347,695.55 Internal New Pacific Order Policy Kriegsdrachen, the representative of Cerule to the New Pacific Order, Is a part of some important internal positions. As Praetorian Guard, he is responsible for the upkeep of legitimate members, and the handling of pirates, as well as the upkeep and enforcing of the Emperor's will. As Imperial Ambassador, he is responsible for maintaing diplomatic relations with the Frontline Formation Coalition. Finally, as a mentor, he is responsible for aiding new nations in understanding how to efficiently run their country, as well as the Pacifican culture. Infrastructure • Buildings: 5 Banks, 3 Churches, 5 Clinics, 5 Factories, 1 Foreign Ministry, 1 Harbor, 1 Hospital, 5 Intelligence Agencies, 5 Labor Camps, 5 Missile Defense, 5 Police Headquarters, 5 Schools, 5 Stadiums, and 2 Universities. • National Economic Systems: XX • Infrastructure: 4,999.99 • Literacy Rate: 100.00% • Technology: 654.75 Trade Agreements Cerule is in trade agreements with nations who find our agreement mutually beneficial. Current Trade Agreements • Nation: Goods • Free Erusea : Uranium, Marble • Balavia : Coal, Iron • Republic of War : Aluminum, Lumber • Leora : Sugar, Water • Metropolia : Cattle, Pigs Demographical • Primary Ethnic Group: German • Religion: Sikhism • Happiness: 48.96 • Monetary Information: • Avg. Gross Income Per Individual Per Day: $292.00 • Avg. Individual Income Taxes Paid Per Day: $81.76 • Avg. Net Daily Population Income: $210.24 • Population Information: • Total Population: 80,672 Civilians & Soldiers • Population Per Mile: 89.21 Citizens Per Mile • Civilians: 53,338 Civilians • Land: 904.328 mile diameter •Purchases/Sales/Gains: 551.175 •Natural Growth: 172.230 •Other Modifiers: 180.923 • Environment: •Environment Health: 6.36 •Radiation Levels: 1.36 Holidays Cerule recognizes these holidays: Bloody Sunday: January 22nd The August Revolution August 28th Evisceration Day: October 6th Liberation Day: November 27th Red Day December 25th History Work in progress. Military • Total Active Military Forces: • Infantry: 27,334 • Armored: 0 • Air: 60 • Cruise Missile: 0 •Total Casualties: 137,712 Military Personal •Defcon Level: 5 •Efficiency: 71.32 Red Spies •Active Agents: 50 •Threat Level: Low Conflicts All below here Work in Progress. The Third Great War The Alaskan Folly External Links *The DDR Nation *The New Pacific Order Forum